


Faith

by Malathyne



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Afterlife, Braska's Pilgrimage, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Multi, Nightmares, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the Hymn of the Fayth soothes three old souls as they find peace with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Even after all these years, even after all they’d been through together, even after all the peace they’ve known together on the Farplane, they have learned that there are still some nightmares that won’t go away.

For Braska - A letter, the handwriting coldly spelling out in black and white news that would shatter a world. - Simple knowledge: Choose which beloved to kill. - A small child’s farewell. - Fire and pain as the bond with his Final Aeon is severed.

For Auron - A dungeon, full of water and fiends and undeserved punishment. Torture. - Simple knowledge: He was too weak to save them. - A frail woman’s funeral, another mark of failure. - Watching his beloved, watching both of them, fall and scream and burn.

For Jecht - A child’s blitzball, kicked his direction. - Simple knowledge: It was all his fault. - A beloved summoner’s body, crumpled on the ground, soul torn in two, and a beloved guardian’s anger and fear and sorrow. - Fire and water and wood splintering and children and innocent people screaming as he killed them, as he tore them apart, as he tore their lives asunder.

There are still some nightmares that cannot be eased away with a gentle touch, a sweet kiss, the closeness of their bodies at night. And when the nightmares persist, when the screaming in their minds is louder than the heartbeats of their lovers, they sing.

_Ieyui… nobomeno…_

Because even after Yevon’s betrayal, a hymn, a simple hymn, calms and soothes and restores the faith so shattered by the circumstances that destroyed them.


End file.
